The Odessy of Bubba
by Creaters of Bubba
Summary: Okay, my friend and me wrote these. Rated R for faul laungage. PLEASE R
1. Bubba meets the Butterknives

Bubba was walking down the street when he saw the swarm of butter knives yelling "better!" Bubba was so happy to see the swarm he ran like hell to get away from them, but the swarm of butterknives chased him down like a swarm of butterknives chasing a guy named Bubba. Bubba ran home and stoped to catch his breath. When he saw his breath he said "Breath, what are you doing? I'm being chased by butterknives (that yell better) and you wont let me catch you!" Breath told Bubba that a guy named Bubba, who was being chased by butterknives yelling better, was trying to catch him. Suddenly the door fell over and the butterknives yelled better and Bubba yelled ive got to get a new lamp. The butterknives jumped to Bubba before Breath got to him. Bubby yelled with joy and started to think about a song... My my miss American Pie... Just then the song stoped dead in its tracks. Bubba yelled at the train "Why do you stop all the time?" The Train of Though (TOT) simply said "That's what im paid to do." Bubba yelled back "Who pays you?" TOT said "Attention, Attention pays me!" Bubba though, how can this all stop... TOT answered "PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
Sadly the knives *butterknives* ok... Sadly the BUTTERknives killed Bubba.  
"Im not dead!"  
Fine, the butterknives mortally wounded Bubba.  
"I feel fine! I'm walking home now!"  
*cough* kill him and the other one *cough cough*  
"Im home know I thin---"  
Ok, the knives finally killed Bubba and once and for better (The name is BUTTERknives not kni---"  
Thats Better!!  
  
END 


	2. Bubba meats a Zombie

Last weeks yesteryear Bubba saw another pack of knives *BUTTERKNIVES* on his monthly walk to Racoon City. Bubba was so happy to see the pack of Butterknives he started to run like hell from them *AGAIN* The butterknives chased him as they yelled Butter *BETTER*  
  
(the storyteller gets up and walks over to the person who keeps on interrupting him and beets him down with a bag of beets)  
  
As bubba ran from the Butterknives he ran into a guy wearing blood stained and ripped clothes.\  
"Where is the closest Drycleaners? I need to buy a new lamp!" Bubba yelled at the guy. The guy just stood there and made gurgeling noises.  
"Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhh" the main said. Bubba looked at the man:  
"Man, you look hunger, do you want something to eat?"  
"Unnnnnhhhhhhhhh"  
"Really? You like bacon too!I just so happens that i have a sp--- Ahhhhh! What do you think you are doing grabing my eyeball!?" the man bit Bubba in the ass. *ITS BUTT! BUTT! CHILDREN ARE READING THIS STORY!*  
(will you just shut up all ready!)  
*WHY DONT YOU SHUT UP!*  
(oh, just bite me!)  
The man walks over and starts to gnaw on the storytellers spleen.  
(What do you think you are doing? Your FIRED!)  
All the sudden the Zombie disappears and Bubba simply said:  
"Oh well, I will just have to find the lamp shop myself. I really do need to pick up my spare Crock Pot"  
  
END 


	3. Licking Hunters

Bubba walked into the police station of Riccon station *Racoon* ("Where! OMG i hate raccons!" the narator jumped up onto his chair) *No, you dumass, Racccon City not Riccon City* (im not a donkey you jack ass!) * I'm not a donkey either* (Well, you look like amonkey and smell like tow one...no.... oh, yeah, ya smell like one too!) *Well, yo---*  
  
"Hey, shut up both of you, you are ruining my morning jog this afternoon," as he sat down and slept.  
  
Oh yeah..... anyways Bubba woke up and walked to a door and opened a window, then crawled into the room through the vents.  
  
The room was really a hall that goes down a bit and turns to the right. Bubba started walking and saw a headless police man on the ground.  
  
"Hey, I need some help!"  
  
The body stood there.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you must not hear me, well it's a good thing that I learned sign language." Bubba asked for directions to the school so he could go to the dry-cleans to pick up his... TOT! Where'd ya go? Bubba started screaming and ran in circles but ended up slamming into the wall. Everything went black.  
  
Bubba felt like something was in his mouth. It felt like a tongue. Bubba moaned "Oh, ya, baby that's it!" Bubba was dreaming about swimsuit issues of sports illustrated but it wasn't the females...  
  
"Ya, they are, you're the fag!"  
  
(am not)  
  
"Are too"  
  
(Not)  
  
"Are to!"  
  
(NOT it)  
  
"DAMN"  
  
*Jackass*  
  
Anyways where was i? Oh, ya! Bubba woke up with a tongue in his mouth. "Ahhhh!" Bubba yelled as he spit it out.  
  
Standing in front of him is a licker.... ( for all of you non- resident evil fans a licker *Re3* is a monster that has huge claws and a ten foot long tongue and looks like a human turned inside out)  
  
Bubba looked at it and his face turned into a smile. "Give me some more!" The lickers jaw dropped and it turned and ran away.  
  
Bubba chased the licker all the way to the hospital. The licker was in the waiting room of a MA120 *hunter* (to know what a hunter then play the game because im sick of describing a green 6ft, claws for fingers and leaps 6ft and has yellow eyes...) *you just did you jackass* (What... I DID! Ahh hell....)  
  
The hunter made a scream noise that sounded like a lawer yelling *lamp* "where?" Bubba asked.  
  
*no, the animal sounded like it*  
  
*by they way, hunter, what are you doing tonight*  
  
Just then the hunter jumped up and cut his head off with its claws.  
  
*at this rate, i'll never get laid*  
  
Bubba was now in the middle. The hunter leaped up as the licker shot its tongue out.  
  
"Look a quarter!" Bubba screamed as he ducked down to pick it up. The lickers tongue stabbed the hunter, and the hunter fell on top of the licker, cutting the lickers head off with its claws. Just then a MA 121 (poisonous hunter)  
  
"BETTER"  
  
~poke poke poke poke~  
  
The MA121 fell dead, killed by the knives *butterknives*  
  
"his last words"  
  
Shut up Bubba. Bubba saw the butterknives and ran like Heaven.  
  
"BETTER"  
  
END 


End file.
